Friend or Pika pika?
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: Sakuma Ryuuichi takes Shindou Shuuichi and leaves their bands. How does Touma, Yuki and the others feel? What is Ryuuichi's reason for leaving? Read on to find out... FINISHED(interview included)
1. INTRODUCING GRAVITATORS

Note: This story contains characters from the Manga/anime "Gravitation". This is not stolen, but highly loved, and I do not wish to steal from Maki... the creator.

Also, this story has either Bi, or Gay relationships, so if that's not something you dig... don't read this. ENJOY!!!

Sakuma Ryuuichi, a 31 year old Japanese male with brown hair, light brown eyes a slight "problem" and carries around a pink bunny with a red bow, named Kumagoro.

Well... that's me for ya, na no da! I didn't really want to talk about me, I actually wanted to tell a story that has my pika pika friend SHINDOU SHUUICHI in it!! YAY!!!

You see, Shuuichi has been my friend since... well ::counts on fingers:: I'm not sure, but we've been friends for a while now! You see, we use to sing in our own bands, his being "Bad Luck" and mine being "Nittle Grasper", but after a few more promising years of that and we slowly grew out of it... so then we left na no da! That's right, we left. All three of us, Shuuichi, Kumagoro and I.

We left without saying goodbye, not even a slight HELLO even! Sheesh, I know it was mean but-

What? Kumagoro, be quiet, I'm telling a story! Kuma-chan hush! WOW you're being rude! Talk much na no da? Fine!

Kuma-chan says hello... anywho, I was talking about how we left. YEA, so we left... er... then we went to this resturant called, "Poison Control" I think... I didn't like the food... tasted funny, I think the food was still raw... the drinks were horrible too. Afterwards, Shuuichi later told me that it wasn't a place to eat... maybe that's why it tasted funny na no da. Anywho, after taking ALOT of medicine to calm me down, we went to the zoo.

We saw K, and my buddy Touma, but Shuuichi pulled me along so I couldn't talk to them. Later Kuma-chan's tummy started to make noises so we had a lollipop that was in his pouch. I saw that my phone had been ringing so I picked it up, "RYUU-KUN HERE!" I had shouted. It was Touma-kun, "Ryuuichi, why did you leave? You know you shouldn't be out there. You should be here, singing your crazy little heart out" I rememeber my face suddenly becoming very soft, I think I had stopped smiling na no da.

"I'm sorry Touma, but I can't do that anymore. There is no point in singing, when you feel nothing." I had said with a very serious tone... was that my voice? Yea, it was na no da.

"Ryuuichi please listen to-" he started, "Goodbye Touma" I finished, interrupting him, hanging up the phone, then putting it back in Kuma-chan's tummy pouch.

Just then Shuuichi walked up from the bathroom he had gone to and asked, "Who was that?" I shrugged then unwrapped my lollipop, "Nobody na no da!" I shouted happily, back into my regular state, pulling Shuu-chan as we looked at some more animals.

Night soon came and Shuuichi began looking for more money as we came upon a hotel. I stared at Kuma-chan and asked him if he had any money. Kuma-chan said no, so then I reached in my pocket and found my credit card. I then showed it to Shuuichi and he asked, "How did you get that!!!"

"MAGIC!!!" I shouted then ran up to the hotel doors and swung them open and ran inside mimicking a plane, making the noise as well. I stopped at the front desk and began to repeatedly smack the little bell thing.

"Sir, there is no need to do that" said the clerk-man man.

I grinned then scratched me head, gave him the card and said, "ONE room, TWO bed please, na no da!" after giving me a slightly confused expression he asked, "How long will you be staying?"

"I dunno, I'll let you know when I do though... at least a week so far" I grinned... he then took the card checked it, and took money from it and gave me a key, and as soon as Shuu-kun walked up gave him the spare key.

After Kuma-chan was done feeling left out from missing the chance to get a key we went upstairs and settled in.

Soon we were both showered and in our beds staring at each other, my smile had left my face again... mean face... not very nice na no da.

"What will we do tomorrow? Or the day after, or even next week? We can't live off of your money forever!" Shuu-kun asked. Smiling evilly I state, closing my eyes slightly, "Sure we can" Shuu-kun is silent as he notices my solemn appearence even in the darkness, "Ryuu-chan?".

"Don't worry, Kuma-chan will think of something!!!" I stated my smile returning full blast. I then hugged Kumagoro tightly to me an fall asleep before Shuuichi had the chance to state something else.

To be continued... bum bum bum


	2. Are We in Trouble?

Note: As this story progresses I hope it turns out better than I expect it to. One thing leads to another, we will have to wait and see how things turn... ;; Also, for those that might have skipped chapters (which would be totally idiotic... --) this is based off of a manga/anime created by the brilliant creator Maki, in which I am not stealing the characters from, just simply extending my love of them into a more individualized story. Being that these characters coming from this genre, the characters are either Bi or Gay, so if you don't like that... then why are you reading this?... SICKO!!! ENJOY!

I woke up with a noisy tummy. "gurg" was the only sound I made as I rolled over and fell on my face, "oof" was the other noise I made as I sat up rubbing my nose. "Kuma-chan?" I asked, looking around for him. I nearly panicked as I sat up looking around for him. I looked under the bed, under the covers of my bed, I even jumped up and looked under Shuuichi-kun's covers.

I blushed brightly as I noticed that he was kinda naked, "wah!" I said as quietly as I could without waking Shuu-kun up. Only a few seconds later and I completely forgot about it, continuing my search for Kumagoro. I was half way under Shuu-kun's bed when he woke up an accidentally stepped on me.

"ACK!" he shouted, falling right on his bottom next to me as I grunted painfully at his weight on my back. Noticing finally what it was he stepped on, Shuu-kun began laughing gleefully, I grunted again then popped my head out with a childish pout playing on my lips, "That's not funny! That hurt really badly na no da!" I had started, when I also finally noticed that he was still kinda naked when he fell. Remembering, I blushed then jumped up and ran into the bathroom seeing if Kuma-chan had decided he had to use the bathroom or something. It was so hard not liking Shuu-kun, it was also horrible how I looked at him sometimes. How I felt as well, was also horrible.

"Ryuuichi-chan?" I heard him ask, then he made a gasping-sound, "er... I'm really sorry Ryuuichi-chan" then I heard a rustling of clothes... my face turned blank... mean face again I supposed. "It's alright Shuuichi" I heard myself say, then walked out of the bathroom again, failing at finding Kumagoro, but obviously not caring at the moment. At that single second I had lost all interest in Kumagoro, and my attention was all on Shindou Shuuichi, the now 21 year old, pink haired, eccentric, live-wired now PE not repeated.-lead singer or the band "Bad Luck". He did not really notice me as he was buttoning his pants, and reaching out for some red shirt laying on the floor. My face turned warm and I walked towards him an grabbed his arm gently.

"Ryuuichi-chan?" he asked as I looked at him with those menacing eyes. I couldn't take my eyes away from his smooth skin in those tender areas that would drive him wild if I could just... I shook my head and grinned, staring him in the face finally, "Have you called Eiri Yuki-san? I'm sure he's worried!" Shuuichi smiled as well as I let go of his arm and walked around looking for Kumagoro ONCE AGAIN, while he slipped his shirt over his head and shook out his messy hair, "No, not yet. That wouldn't be too great an idea though... though I do want to talk to him and let him know that I'm okey DA!"

I finally succeeded in finding Kuma-chan(He was behind a pillow) and I squeeled happily.

"I don't think that our whole 'running away' thing is going to make him want me more or anything" he stated, sitting on the edge of his bed. I stopped squeeling once I noticed he didn't look very pika pika.

"erm... perhaps you should call him... anyway?" I asked him, also asking myself that for reassurance, hugging Kuma-chan close to my chest. Shuu-kun shook his head, then hung it, "If we are seriously leaving our bands... then we must leave everything... right?" he asked, looking up at me with glistening eyes. The site of a crying Shuuichi would make the toughest man-man cry, even if he had hug bulging steriod induced muscles! At that moment MY eyes weld up with tears as well, and with a slightly quivering lip I bent down on my knees and pulled Shuu-kun to me, giving him a conforting hug.

Many things ran through my mind all at once. What does Yuki-chan think of Shuu-kun? Does he really love him na no da? Does he care enough to call and see how he's doing? It's already been a full day since we left, will he notice?

It was a very long hug, he sobbed for a long while, until he finally began to calm down. Shuu-kun wiped his eyes then smiled slightly, with a hint of a chuckle "Thanks Ryuu-chan... I've decided" he stated, wiping the remains of his tears off. I tried to look happy, I remember. As I was smiling falsly, he sighed then stated, "I will stop loving him, stop seeing him all together" I gasped softly as I that comment sunk in.

"You're serious na no da? But you can't stop loving him! Love is unstopabllllllllllleeeeee!!!" I stated, waving my arms and Kuma-chan around wildely protesting. He made a happy humorous grin at my act. Wanting him to keep that smile I then shouted, "CAW!" and flapped even harder.

Shuuichi-kun then laughed out loud, holding his sides. I stopped an smiled as well, glad to see him in higher spirits, but soon turned to a sour face again as I had to bring up that horrible topic, "Well, you had better call him an tell him. I'm sure he wants to know"

Sighing and wiping the laughing tears from his eyes, Shuuichi nods and reaches atop the side table for the bed and grabs his cell. A few little bleeping an blooping and he held the phone to his ear. Not wanting to hear the horrible conversation soon to take place I began gathering all my things and set them near the door, then left the hotel room to find a vending machine. I ran back inside and grabbed Kuma-chan then zoomed back out again.

I wistled a tune I made up in my mind as I walked down the steps and twirled around the corner to come face to face with Touma. He stood there with a his usual common attire, a hat, some slacks, a nice shirt with a vest atop it, and a long deep purple coat. I stopped altogether, I think even my heart stopped beating for a moment. My happy mood didn't leave yet I wondered why he was here, so I asked him.

"I've been looking for you, and I finally found out where you were staying" he began explaining to me, "You know, you really shouldn't use your credit card if you didn't want anyone to find you." I chuckled then sratched the back of my head, finally moving again. Then wondered, "How can you track me with that? Isn't it against the law to hack a credit card na no da?"

"Not when it's me doing the hacking Ryuuichi" he said with a slight grin on his lips. Finally pulling one of his leather gloved hands out of his coat pockets her extended his arm to me, "Let's go now Ryuu-chan" he demanded. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Touma-kun but I can't! Shuu-kun an I are having too much fun being twice as pika pika, then when we were in our bands na no da!" Touma-kun shook his head and gave a loud unhappy sigh.

"You both need to come back, you don't belong out here on your own. You won't last, trust me Ry-" he began as my face had become unhappy an I gave Touma the most menacing look I think I had ever given in all the history of my mean faces. He stopped talking as he noticed my expression.

"So you DO think I'm stupid" I stated, not budging an inch, nearly dropping Kuma-chan, "You think that since I might have a side of me that is rather 'special' that I'm a mental retard, don't you?" I reached out an grabbed Touma by the collar, tugging him closer to my face, "What's wrong with me Touma? What is it about me that you think makes me so stupid?" Touma didn't make a single flinching expression, he just mearly looked me in the eyes then said at last, "I didn't say you were stupid Ryuuichi-chan. When in all our years of being friends have I ever showed any feeling of you being stupid?"

He might of not of flinched, but I know I did. I let go of his collar, then choked a sob as I went back to my ol' regular self again, "I'm sorry Touma, I really am. Sometimes I act a way, and I don't think it's me at all, but you're right. You have never acted like I was stupid na no da! Maybe a bit crazy, but not stupid." I hugged Kuma-hcan to me again as I remembered I was abut to drop him.

Realizing he had another chance I suppose, Touma reached out an touched my shoulder, "Let's go now Ryuuichi-kun" Panicing slightly and still feeling a bit goofy and upset... in other words, "emotionaly confused" I threw Kuma-chan at his face and shouted, "BEAT HIM UP KUMA-CHAN!" Then I ran off and up another set of stairs, running down the hall and barging into Shuu-kun an I's room. Huffing, I slammed the door then grabbed the "do not disturb" sign, re-opened the door, hung it on the handle, then slammed the door again. Obviously startled out of his stupor, Shuu-kun jumped, "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"It was a man-man!" I said, my body still flat against the surface of the door, eyeing the peep hole, making sure Touma-kun didn't come near it.

"Who?" Shuu-kun asked. I calmed my breathing then said, "Touma-kun na no da".

To be continued... bum-dee bum-dee BUUUUUUM


	3. What do we do?

**_Note:_  
This story goes on an on an on, I clearly do not know when it may stop . . . --;; I was just browsing one day and after I had just finished signing in I noticed the "create a story" and I just tackled it... I had no actual plot for this story, but it seems things are just going and going. As people may say, "On and on it goes, where it stops nobody knows!!!" that's most definitely how I feel right now ::sweat drop:: Well other then that, I hope you continue reading and enjoying. Also it may seem that as the story goes on, it also may need to be changed. Like say it's a PG-13 humor/drama thing now, but sooner or later it may turn into a rated R humor/angst, all depending on how my feelings are when I write each chapter... also considering that a lot of the time my stories end really depressing. So, you may need to hunt. Just remember my pen name, and you're all good. ENJOY!!**

Shuu-chan looked at me a little stupefied, "Touma-dono was here?!" then he looked like he had suddenly struck gold, then his face had sagged.  
"Probably wants us to come back..." he then sighed, "he seems to never give up does he?" then he looked a little hurt, like he was about to get a needle or something of the sort, na no da! I don't like needles, they are definitely not on my "Pika pika list of happy shiny things" so I try to cheer him up, "Don't worry, he just wants to look out for us! He is, and always has been my best friend, I'm sure he just thinks that he knows what's best for us... isn't that right, Kuma-chan?" I ask my bunny companion as I look down in my arms, which I then realize were empty.  
I think right then... once again, my heart stopped, as I made a very horrible gasp almost choking, and squeezed my arms together making sure he wasn't in my arms. Then I remember I had run around searching for him again.  
"Ryuuichi-san?" Shuu-kun asked, watching me as I ran all around the room in a frenzy, making the oddest noises and mumbling to myself about where he might have left to without telling me.  
Soon after my continued search a light knock was heard at the door, it being an automatic habit, Shuuichi had gotten up to answer it. Yet, me being the stupid, yet sometimes sly ex-lead singer that I was and still am, I ran over to the door and slammed into it falling to the ground, then waving my arms around like a beetle on his back, not able to roll over on his belly.  
"No Shuu-kun! Don't answer it!!! It's a trap!" I shout as I had finally gotten up and slammed my body against the door in a death embrace, peeping through the peephole to see who was there. Shuuichi just stared at me very curiously, as I pushed against the door with my back like a spy trying to be less conspicuous.  
"In all these years I've known you, I still can't understand you" Shuu- kun stated as he sighed then headed back to his bed and lied back, one arm draped over his face.  
The knocking had finally stopped and my mind was far from Kuma-chan at that moment, as I walked slowly over to the side of his bed and looked down at him. Something wasn't right, he wasn't his usual smiley pika pika self. Being a little serious I had kneeled down and crossed my arms on his bed, and I placed my chin on my arms, and just stared at him. His breathing seemed troubled, and sweat beads were frosted on his forehead.  
"Shuuichi-kun?" I had asked, a quiet breathy question. He didn't say anything; just remove his arm slightly so that I could see him squinting up at me beneath it. I sighed, after some mental thought, "He wasn't there, was he?" I asked, getting up and deciding to lie on the bed the same as Shuu-kun, minus the draped arm, my arms actually behind my head staring up at the ceiling, one leg crossed over the other comfortably.  
Again he didn't say anything, he turned over on one side and nodded his head. It was slight, but I could still see it as I turned my head a little. I turned on one side as well and propped my head up with my arm as I used my other one to tap him on his head.  
"You're going to have to talk to me Shuu-kun. I can't understand things if you don't talk to me" I had firmly stated, placing my hand to lie back on my hip and higher thigh. He made a slight whimper-like noise, and then rolled over on his other side, facing me, he was rolled up in a ball. His arms wrapped together, and his legs pulled up. His bright happy pink strawberry scented hair tickled my nose as he lifted his head slightly to look at me. His eyes were red and very glassy, the area around his eyes slightly puffy and light pink, and a trail of drying tears lead from the lower part of his eyes to his chin. His bottom lip was quivering.  
  
How I wanted to nip that lower lip and taste it's fullness, and... no no no, I shouldn't be thinking about that, or like that! He was obviously hurting and here I was thinking about the things I could do to him, just because I... I what? What do I -? How do I feel about Shuu-kun?  
I had shaken my head to erase the thoughts, then I wrapped my arms around Shuu-kun so that he would calm down, "It's okey DA, everything will be all right! You're with me after all" yet trying to calm him down with nice words, just made things worse! He began to break down into fits of sobs, tearing through his small body, jerking me as well. I tried to hold him still, yet the more I did, the more touched he became until all together he just soon became tired out and fell asleep again in my arms. I laid my chin in his soft nestle of pink strawberry scented hair... I love that smell, strawberries smell really nice, especially in Shuu-kun's hair. After being with Shuu-kun for a long time, I tried getting up without waking him. Laying him on his back and placing a blanket over his legs, I finally sat up and look down at him. Just my luck, it just so happened that his shirt was maneuvered up to his chest as I had tried to get free of the embrace between us. His smooth little tummy looked extra tasty, that open area of flesh had just begged for me to touch it. I shook my head and tried to think of something else, because when it came to listening to a conscience I had only one and her name was "trouble".  
So I tried looking at something else more innocent, like Shuu-kun's face. That was innocent enough, his blushed cheeks, so round and so cute, his seemingly perfect button nose. His smooth skin, he must take care of it like I'm nagged to do... Noriko-chan always nagged at me to take good care of my skin or I would look old! I didn't want to look old... That was for old people.  
His eyelids, the little pieces of flesh that protects the most beautiful colored eyes, which were then humming and moving as one such bird in a fit of dreams. Little pieces of hair had fallen around his face and near the corners of his mouth. As I brushed them aside I stared at those lips.  
The lips... so full, and so moist. The most begging of any part of his body. They screamed for me to take them, "trouble" screamed at me more than usual... I couldn't disobey... could I?  
I leaned over... over Shuu-kun, placing my hand delicately on his soft tummy; I was barely an inch from his face before he moved slightly, making a soft sigh in his sleep. Even that drove me a little anxious, My groin was a little sensitive at that moment, as I drew closer to his lips, the one thing I had to take, even if it was stealing and not given... even if I... What do I feel?  
I stopped just before I reached his pillow soft lips, thinking to myself I wondered about what my feelings where towards Shuu-kun. I shook off the odd emotion as my lips brushed against his, all thoughts were shoved aside by "trouble" as I kissed Shuu-kun, lightly, feathery.  
I slid my hand up along his smooth flat stomach, feeling how firm he was, lightly stroking one of his nipples, not yet to wake him... though it seemed that I didn't really care at the moment. When suddenly a hand reached out and pulled me... or pushed me, closer making me tumble awkwardly and land directly on top of Shuuichi, our lips locked deeply.  
  
**To be continued...  
**

Story Review:  
I know I'm being evil... stopping right in the middle of a good part like this... but that's the extent of my love XD I also believe that this is a perfect place to stop since it's suspenseful for those that really want to keep reading and what-not! EH HEH!  
In the next chapter we should be finding out who pushed/pulled him, and what happens if Shuuichi was to wake up? What does Ryuuichi really feel for Shuuichi? Come on reading as much as I believe most of you literal losers do (trust me... I'm a loser as well) I'm sure you could take a gander at how Ryuuichi feels... WAIT perhaps its just lust... :: eyebrow quirk::  
  
Past Reviews: _Yosuke_- I'll be sure to keep doing these, you keep me going, and don't forget to do the same you weirdo!!!  
  
Thanks: I would like to thank my many friends that enjoy my art, and the few others that actually read my shit! YAY! Once again I would like to thank my computer (I thank my computer in every one of my "thanks"... see my other story "Tele") for not over heating! Thank you for being a healthy computer, for over 3 or so years!!! ::sniff:: I love you so much!!!!  
  
_See ya next chapter!!! _


	4. Problems Frolic

**_Note:_  
Things are going nicely! I actually did not expect to keep this going for as long as it's been going... I'm very scatter-brained! So it's a very nice feeling to know that I'm not having any type of artist block or something YAY!  
Any who, in the last chapter Ryuuichi was taken over by some hungry urge, and took a taste of  
Shuuichi... Wow that sounds like poetry! Lol. As I was saying, he got a little naughty with his uncontrollable urge, so he went for it. Now we are in the chapter where we will find out who pulled/pushed him or whatever, what Shuuichi does if and when he finds out that Ryuuichi kissed him. Ah... B-E-A-UUUtiful and what's up with Yuki Eiri "not being there", along with not as important things like, who was knocking on the door, and what becomes of Kuma-chan... In fact I think I'll do a section in one of the chapters, all in itself, talking about what Kuma-chan did when he goes through all this... I'll make sure HE tells it, not Ryuuichi. Any who, on with the show!!!  
**

After prying Shuuichi's hand, and myself off of both him, and myself I almost literally "hovered" over Shuu-kun. I watched him. His eyes weren't open, but he had a large happy grin on his lips. Those lips... the lips that I just kissed... the lips I stole. Shuu-kun sighed then hugged himself and rolled over after moaning, "mm... Yuki" I gulped then slowly made my way off of the bed, covering all of his body, minus his head with a blanket, to stop any further violation made by me.  
I then had sat on the floor, my head leaned back against the bed; and then I sighed.  
"What the fuck was I thinking?" I asked aloud, hitting myself repeatedly, "Out of all the stupid shit I've done... that was the stupidest!!!"  
  
I sighed again, "Well, at least he didn't wake up. If he had... he wouldn't be in a very pika pika shiny mood right now" I then stood up and decided I better go see who had been at the door, whether it had been Touma-kun or some maid-maid lady. First I smacked my head against the door and slid my face towards the peephole then I looked for the longest time once my eye finally reached the hole.  
  
Nobody left... nobody right... nobody up... and nobody down!!! Opps... forgot! ::peek peek:: AH YES! And nobody in the middle!  
  
I then opened the door slowly, after unlocking it of course. Then poked my head out of the door. I took obviously unnecessary precautions by looking left, right, and up again... Well, you have to make sure nobody is hiding on the ceiling or anything. Shuu-kun told me plenty a time he had found himself hiding on a ceiling to spy on unwelcome guests in Yuki Eiri-san's home... so I suppose other people could do it too!  
  
Then I remembered to look down, and I saw my bunny pal Kumagoro! I jumped for joy, reached down and grabbed him then hugged him tight. So tight that he had begged me to let go. I had shut the door behind me quietly so as not to wake Shuu-kun then engulfed him with questions as quietly as one could, "How did you get up here? Did you beat up Touma? Did HE bring you up here? Was it a maid-maid lady? How are you? Are you all right? Did he hurt you in anyway? I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" and I continued on until Kuma-chan stopped me, and then began with his OWN little tale.  
  
****_Kuma-chan's adventurous adventure_(TOLD BY KUMAGORO HIMSELF!!!!)  
  
After being thrown at Touma-san by my beloved pal, I tried my hardest to subdue him... yet with all my strength that I had within these pink-buttoned stuffed arms, I could NOT defeat him. He had caught me and held me still as he watched my partner run off towards his room. He then followed him to his room, and watched him slam, open again then slam his door again after placing a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the knob. He looked down at me; I gave him the most menacing look I could... just as my friend Ryuuichi had. Yet it did not work at all, not even a little. I suppose that if Ryuu- kun's menacing glares cannot alter Touma-san's reaction, then mine definitely could not.  
Though it was still very surprising that Touma-san was able to block every one of my moves, after all; I am very skilled in the art of Ryuuitzu, Pikauitzu and Bunnitzu; Pure black belt. To continue my story, after not receiving any type of reaction from Touma-san, he said to me, "Why won't they come back Kumagoro?" I shrugged unemotionally giving him no reason to earn my trust.  
"Why won't he believe me when I say he NEEDS to come back? He needs to realize that if he doesn't come back soon... everything will be broken" he had finished, and I just stared at him... dumbfounded. He then placed me on the doorstep of Ryuu-kun and Shuu-kun's room then left, with his gloved hands in his pockets. I watched him as he walked down the steps and disappear to the lower steps, later hearing him rev up his car and exit the parking lot. I sighed, not knowing what to tell Ryuu-kun once I encountered him.  
::wink wink:: and between you and me, bunny to anonymous reader, Touma-san didn't say anything to me, got it?  
  
_The end of Kuma-chan's adventurous adventure_  
  
I listened to what story Kuma-chan told, hearing that Touma had simply sat him on the step and left. Good thing he didn't hurt Kuma-chan in ANY way or else I would have to whip out some of my 200-year-old Chinese whoop-ass on him... even if he was my best friend.  
Kuma-chan laughed at me then continued on about how if he couldn't defeat him with his ancient but still ass-kicken style of Ryuuitzu, Pikauitzu, and Bunnitzu then how in the world could I hurt him. I sighed then admitted that he was right, once again.  
  
After a long moment I decided that I had better plan something for Shuu-kun, Kuma-chan and I to do, or else we would be bored out of our minds today... yet I didn't want to wake Shuu-kun just yet... I'd rather him have his happy fantasized Yuki-san dreams, than be awake and hurt again. Cause even so, he might probably just fall asleep again. I sighed then climbed on my bed, facing the television (which cost extra to add into the cost of the room) on my tummy, and grabbed the remote.  
I turned it on, and then covered my ears as the television screamed at top volume level. Fumbling with the remote, I turned the volume on zero rather quickly. I was sweating it scared me so badly. I then looked over at Shuu-kun to make sure that he hadn't woken up... and he hadn't. I sighed then placed my head on the edge of the bed. After a few moments of arguing over which channel to watch, between Kuma-chan and I, we finally came to an agreement. Some channel on nature... we both loved to learn more about nature. So much more interesting things to know than the world.  
That time we learned about the everyday habits of the Wolf, and then the Where's the Why's and the How's of some plant that's name is too hard to pronounce... let alone spell.  
  
After learning the things we did, I believe that the public eye is like the mother wolf, metaphorically Speaking of course. It's beautiful to behold, and you may want it since it seems so great, and it may Embrace and love you so, but one slip up or if something touches you that it does not like... it bites your Head off. Taking your head or neck between it's jaws it rips your head right out of it's proper place, or It tears a big gaping hole in the side, letting all the blood and veins leak freely. Dripping dry, leaving you To die in the open air, with all the man hungry animals out there. You either suffer, being eaten alive as Your meats and organs are being feasted upon, or simply left to rot... dying slowly and painfully; neither Are good. Neither is something I would want to choose.  
  
Which is exactly why I left so that nothing like that would happen to Shuuichi. He has the talent, I just don't think he has the "push and shove" attitude that I learned to make when it comes to getting what You want. Which is exactly how a wolf pup should act if it wants to live... and not be killed by it's own parents. I was just afraid that if I told Shuu-kun what my true intentions of pulling him out of his band with the sacrificing of my own, were... that he would hate me. Yet I cared for him enough to not want something like what would be, to happen. I did not want to see his happy-go- lucky attitude vanish, na no da. I wanted to see it get even better, and then to spread on until it reached Yuki Eiri-san! It was a long shot, but perhaps one day it could happen. That's also why I was so shocked to hear that Shuuichi was going to be giving up on him. All my hard work, for nothing... well, not entirely for nothing. It's not ALL for Yuki-san, it's mostly for Shuu-kun. Yuki-san is just the second bird with my stone. He may just be the second bird... but he's one helluva big bird.  
  
I continued thinking to myself my eyes getting heavy(I get sleepy rather easily... boredom can do that to you), as I looked over at Shuu-kun, he was still fast asleep. I looked over at Kuma-chan, he had fallen asleep as well. My eyelids grew heavier, as I now mumbled out loud to myself, "a...and that's why. I...I can't mmmean anything mmmore than a f...ffriend to Shhhhhhuu-kuunnn. Even th... even tho... even though I... even though I l... I lo-" I was just on the brink of unconsciousness. I barely breathed out the last words.  
  
"I... love. Hhhimm...mmmm" then I zonked out, as the remote fell from my loose fingers and clicked, hitting the carpeted floor.  
  
_!!!LATER THAT NIGHT!!!  
_  
I awoke with a snort, "uh...whu?" I unintelligibly grumbled, popping up straight, my arms shooting me up. My hair a brown bird nest upon my head, I grumbled something else then looked about the room lightly scratching the top of my head. The TV was off... I don't remember turning it off. I looked at my still sleeping pal, Kuma-chan and smiled. Then my smile instantly vanished as I looked over at where Shuu-kun had been sleeping.  
  
"GAH!" I gagged. 'Where did he go?' I thought to myself.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
Chapter Review:  
Well... things are actually starting to make a LITTLE sense... like the whole explanation by Ryuuichi helped. I mean, WHY IN THE WORLD would a weird now 40 year old Japanese man that carries around A pink bunny cancel the bands 'Bad Luck' and 'Nittle Grasper'? What are his motivations? AH HA! You see, Ryuuichi needs no reason, though he was nice enough to give us one. MUHAHHHAA!!! YAY he loves us all. In the next chapter we will be finding out some HOPEFULLY more important stuff. Like the whereabouts of Yuki Eiri (which I had promised the information in this chapter, but OH WELL I say!) And now the whereabouts of Shuuichi. I mean, WHY in the hell did he leave? Why would a 21 year old pink-haired, Japanese male techno raver ex-lead singer to a band named 'Bad Luck', best friends to a weird 40-year-old Japanese man that carries around a pink bunny leave the hotel the weird 40 year old Japanese man that carries around a pink bunny, paid for!?!? I mean, COME ONE! (--;; this has been the longest chapter I have ever made)  
  
Thanks:  
I would like to thank everyone that has sent me reviews! I will be sure to include your names when I continue with these stories... I can't think about how long this story will go, but I'll tell you one thing... It sure as hell isn't finished yet!!!  
I will always thank my friend Yosuke in which she keeps up to date check up on my stories, and I with hers. SHE'S SUCH A PAL-PAL!!!!  
Once again, I thank my computer.  
  
Reviews: _Darklore wings_- Don't worry now, Kuma-chan is fine. And we don't know for sure about Touma-san quite yet.... Hmmm.... Maybe he's really a super hero by night! We shall see. Don't fret I'm not making him all bad... he might not actually seem bad at all when I'm done with this story.

_brokenAngelYue- _Of course Ryu-chan is the best! Who doens' tlove him?! ::shifty eyes, and is holding a sniper rifle and a 45mm ready:: K-san is awesome as well. I'll also add him, so if you like him, then enjoy when I add him in! ;3  
  
_See ya next chapter!!! _


	5. All my fault

****

Note:

Well, it's been a while since I've updated this story, and gomen for taking so long to do so... I've been on vacation in Turkey, in which I still am, but I am dedicated like a fluffy dog! So I will continue on... I'm not in the same "lock-and-load" mode I was when I began this story, so at points it may sound a little too intelligent, and/or depressing... I'm not depressed, I'm just not in a happy-bouncy pika pika mood like I usually am. Hey how would you feel if all your beloved friends were at home in America and you were in Turkey eating sheep and watching loud noisy children on base? -- enough said... Anywho, these characters are not mine and OH OH OH this has nothing to do with this story, but I'm starting another story called "Scream X-2" it's a spoof off of the movie and it's with the Furuba characters (fruits basket, for those of you that don't know the actual title) the narrator is Kyo!!! Anywho, this story has nothing to do with that one, so I'll shut up now. This story has Shonen ai relations and may not be what you were looking for (though why you are reading the 5th chapter of this story... I have no clue... --) ENJOY!!!

Kumagoro kicked me and told me to be quiet. I mearly picked him up and threw him in Shuuichi-kun's bed, "Take a look!" I shouted at him.

He looked around and noticed something, he asked me were Shuu-kun went, "I don't know!" I shouted again, getting up and changing.

'What if he left because of me? Was it all my fault? WHY did he leave?' I thought to myself, worrying that it was all my fault. Kuma-chan sat there patiently, most likely waiting for me to get him and go, and search for Shuu-kun.

Not pika pika mood, not pika pika mood!!! I paniced.

"He couldn't have left me for good! We were in this together, I was suppose to help him and he was suppose to help Yuki Eiri-san!!!" I sputterd quickly, running about the room gathering some loose articles of clothing and throwing them on. Kuma-chan continued sitting there patiently, and quietly.

"I shouldn't of kissed him, that was a bad bad thing to do... I ruined everything!!!" I cried to myself outloud. Kuma-chan looked at me and asked me about it, "No, nothing..." I tried to change the topic, but he pressured on with the questions.

Grunting and sobing again I fell at the bed he was sitting on and sobed out my own sight of the situation, "I was acting funny, he looked tasty... I couldn't... I messed up everything Kuma-chan. Kissing him was wrong! Even though he was still asleep, he thought I was Yuki Eiri-san!!! I don't know why I thought- Why did I? Ne? What's wrong with me? Why can't I make things right? I hurt so many people already Kuma-chan, why can't I fix something for once?"

Kuma-chan stated that I didn't mess anything up yet.

"But Kuma-chan, this isn't going the way I had planned! Why can't I control myself properly? I always do something that screws everything up! I'm such a fuck-up!!!" I shouted a sob, nearly choking on my sob and rolling up at the foot of Shuu-kun's bed. Kuma-chan told me that it was alright... that I still have not done anything wrong. He also told me that if it was so wrong to love Shuu-kun, then why did I begin this little adventure if I knew I did?

"But that's just it Kuma-chan" I began, "I didn't know that I loved him... it's still wrong for me to. I'm only suppose to be his friend. Yuki Eiri needs him, he needs to heal, to open up more; and Shuu-kun is the only person that can do that for him and for everyone else"

Kumagoro sighed, "Don't lie to yourself Ryuu-kun" was all he said. Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door. I pulled myself up and walked to it, not bothering to wipe my tears.

Time stopped, as I stared into the gleaming pika pika face of Hiro... Shuu-kun's best friend.

Not paying any attention, Hiro had asked me a question and I hadn't been listening.

"Ne?" I asked stupidly.

"I said, 'Where's Shuuichi-kun?' I have to talk to him" he asked again.

I shrugged stupidly...again and was about to shut the door when he held it and looked at me square in the face, "What's wrong?" he asked me. I finally realized that my tears were still on my face. MY eyes widened and I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve, "nothing Hiro-san" I stated, trying once again to shut the door, but he once again held it open.

"Don't kid yourself, or me for that matter. What the hell is wrong?" he tried again. I chuckled and tried acting pika pika to hide my frustration with myself for keeping my troubled mind to myself, "I'm telling you, it's nothing... I just... I- I, umm, got some... PEPPER in my eyes! That's right... pepper" I hoped that that would work. He quirked his brow and looked at me some more... more like stared at me like a cobra snake (another animal Kuma-chan and I learned about on the nature show one time).

"What happened between you and Shuuichi-kun?" he asked... DOH! bulls-eye. I began to sweet a little, trying to think of a different excuse, but knowing Hiro... he caught on.

"Ryuuichi-chan, please tell me the truth. I promise I will try to help the situation if it's bad" he promised to me. Ha... promises, I've had a billion promises promised to me, none really were kept... so why should I believe him? Kuma-chan looked at me angrily, knowing exactly what I was thinking. Damn him for knowing how to read minds... yet how come he can only read my mind?

I looked away from Kuma-chan and gave up within myself.

"Hiro-san? You must promise me that you won't be angry with me" I pleaded. With another quirked brow he promised, by nodding his head.

"You must also understand that most likely... Shuu-kun doesn't know, but he may, na no da. I really don't know" I pleaded again. He sighed then asked, "What is it already?"

I gulped then prepared for a blow of somekind...

"I... I k-k-k-kissed Shuuichi" I finished quickly then winced waiting to be hit.

I heard only a sigh and an arm grab mine and pull me inside my own room, then throw me on my bed, after a door shutting. Finally opening my eyes I see Hiro towering over me.

"H-hiro-san?" I asked as his lips brushed against my neck, and his long brown hair tickled my skin.

"W-what are y-y-you doing?" I paniced again, as he licked my skin just below my ears. I shivered, but I knew that this wasn't right... something wasn't right. I shoved at Hiro, "Hiro-san, this isn't you, get off of me!" I begged.

He chuckled then sat up, still on me though.

"So you don't just rape people do you?" he asked. I was then confused, "What? When did I rape people, na no da? Also, may I ask who's doing the raping here?" I asked, still not understanding.

He laughed loudly then got off of me, "I was just testing you. I wouldn't really rape anyone either, not much of a guy-guy person anywho... I like chicks"

I sat up as well, then scratched my head, "Erm... yea. Okey da, you lost me Hiro-san" I questioned. He mearly sniggered slightly then patted me roughly on the back, "Do you love him or something?" I blushed then nearly choked.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to hide the truth behind confusion. He laughed softly then tangled my hair by shaking it up with his hand brotherly-like, "I knew it" he said, "So... what are you going to do about it? You know that Shuuichi-kun has Yuki-san, ne?" I nodded slowly, with drifting eyes, "I understnd that... and even though he told me that he was giving up on him... I know better. But still... I can't help it, yet I need to get away from this feeling. It's making me out to be the bad guy" I explained to him and myself.

He nodded then stated, "I know the real reason why you left" I looked at him in the face, "The reason I gave myself, or the real real reason?" I asked, seriously.

He smirked, "The real real reason" he answered. I sighed then fell back on the bed with my arms behind my head... then after a few moments decided to finally get out of the room, "Walk?" I asked simply. He nodded then we left the room. We trotted down the steps, with the keys to my room jingling in my pocket, and Kuma-chan bouncing on my head.

We began a little stroll off of the property of the hotel.

I stared at the ground the whole time, "So... what do you think the real reason is?" I asked.

He smiled slyly and looked over at me then stated, "You greedy bastard"

To be continued...

****

Note:

Well well well, what do we have here? A near rape, an accusation of greed and another real reason to Ryuuichi's leaving? Where has Shuuichi gone, and DAMNIT we still don't know what's up with Eiri Yuki!!! Gomen no sai. ;; In the next chapter for a FACT I know that you will be hearing the real reason to Ryuuichi's leaving and shtuff of the sort... we may be seeing Mr.K... believe it or not, that's who I decided to bring in before Hiro, but hey things change and work out for the better don't you think? Tell you the truth I enjoyed that little short part Ryuu and Hiro!! Anywho, sometime I know you'll be hearing what's up with Yuki and where Shuuichi went... in fact I believe the next chapter will be alot of Shuuichi, unless I decide differently. Anywho, I hope you're enjoying my story. I luv luv reviews!! Also, having nothing to do with this story, but when I return to the states, I'll probably be going to a convention with my friend Yosuke... that is if i get some money and shtuff. anywho, When I go I'm going as Eiri Yuki, at the last convention (JaCon) I was Sakuma Ryuuichi!!! It was alot of fun, I had to pose alot! Anywho, gomen, continue reading!!!

****

Reviews:

CeCe (goodluckbear)- I'll try to keep you up to date, but it's best that you keep checking yourself... I have too many things to do as it is!!

Essy Ergana- (i forgot to add her the first time) Yesh... another Ryuu Shuu story, when will we see Touma again? I'm not sure, I actually forgot about him when I was writing this chapter... I'm trying to rememebr to add in more and more characters from the manga/anime... like Sakano and Noriko and sometime I should be adding Mr.K like I already stated. But hey it's a work in progress...

****

Thanks:

This time i would like to thank my sisters computer, which is in Turkey, because this was the only thing I was able to type on while in Turkey... also because of the awesome Lan party it helped out with! Counterstrike, and TCF ROCKS!!!


	6. Waking up to myself

**Note:  
Well… here we are again. Just for something new I decided that I shall post the following   
Information:  
Name: Friend or Pika pika  
Genre: Humor/?  
Rated: PG-13  
Basic information: A story about Shuuichi and Ryuuichi, they left their bands! What happens to Them afterwards? Blah blah blah blah blah… and all that jazz. If you have done what you should have, and read the Past chapters then you most likely have read the notes… including the first note, which means you Already know that these aren't my characters, blah blah blah. I decided that I wanted to talk about Something else in the "note" this time… I've wondered about it before (in 3rd person view) About why exactly it was that I decided to call this story "Friend or Pika pika" (I won't make this an annoyingly long "note" it's all right) other than the fact that it has a nice kawaii little ring to it, I chose it especially to my liking because… well, it won't make much sense NOW but with time it may.   
  
The plot to this story is SLOWLY unraveling… oh so slowly… painfully slowly. GURG .**

**The basic thought of the name was mostly because of the fact that Ryuuichi and Shuuichi are friends right? Well so far it seems that Touma looks kind of evil/mean, yet is he truly? And HOPEFULLY we all know that "pika pika" is not just some cute sound Pikachu makes when he's trying to communicate, but in Japanese it means "Sparkly" (thus Pikachu being electric based… duh), and we all know that the "show biz" people are all about beauty and looks, and action and living and being alive and just… total fake-ness! So being "pika pika" is a good thing, but the meaning I put behind it… is not. Ryuuichi's intentions are Righteous, yet it may not turn out right… and Touma, Yuki Eiri, everyone… what's really going to Happen? What's the point? IT all revolves around Shindou Shuuichi!   
  
So to be blunt… it's more like a question… "Friend or Pika pika?"**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**  
Sputtering, I looked over at Hiro-san, "W-what?" we turned a corner and reached a small park with alot of benches. Hiro-san walked through the gate of the park and went to a bench near a set of swings. As he sat down he began, "You may think that you know the reason why you left with Shuuichi-kun, but you are mistaken... you're mearly trying to fool yourself"  
  
I hung my head, and sat on a swing beside the bench that Hiro-san was sitting on, "Kuma-chan said the same thing... that I was kidding myself" I stated, looking back up at him, and wrapping my fingers around the cold metal links of the swing.  
  
"Of course... I don't think I'm kidding myself" I explained. Hiro-san sighed, then leaned back and drapped both arms on the bench backs, "I'm not messing with you... you are kidding yourself. You just don't see exactly what it is that you did or didn't do in others eyes" he said, pushing back a lock of brown hair behind his ear.  
  
I pushed off the ground lightly, swinging a little, Kuma-chan still sitting on my head, "Well, na no da... what reason did I leave for, that even I can't see? The reason you called me a greedy bastard" I asked, looking at the ground and tapping the molch every once in a while.  
  
Hiro-san watched me as I swung, "You may think that you left to save Shuuichi-kun, or you may think that you took him away to save him from the pain that Yuki Eiri-san might cause him... but neither are truly what you are trying to do" he stated, playing with some lint in his pocket, then pulling out his new bad habit... cigerettes.  
  
I stopped swinging for a moment as he pulled out a cigerette and lit it, then put it to his lips and then breathed out a stream of thin smoke. My brows furrowed as I watched him... I hated seeing people smoke. He saw me make a face, but didn't stop, "You took him away because you want him all to yourself" he stated puffing out another stream of smoke.  
  
"You thought that if you made him think you were pulling him because you wanted to be independent, even at the cost of your love of singing, he would gladly come along, and say that it was the end of Yuki-san and their relationship like he always usually did when something changed" he added. I stared at him with widened eyes, and a denying mind, but an agreeing heart. I shook my head, "No... that's not true. I took him with me because I didn't want the world to hurt him. That's the truth! I swear!" I begged him, more for myself.  
  
He scoffed, "I said to not try and fool yourself, didn't I Ryuuichi-san?" he asked, holding his cigerette inbetween his fingers, letting out a longer stream of smoke, some smoke trailing from his nostrils. I slightly slumped my head, but barely.  
  
"You have to keep an open mind for you to understand your own means of action" he told me, "because you found a reason that even you yourself would not get until later into the game... when it was too late" he continued, "after everyone was already hurt" I shook me head... that couldn't be right. I looked at him in the face... in his serious face. His serious smoky face, that gave me a menacing expression, telling me that I was still lying to myself. I was lost in fantasy again, thinking to myself. Ignoring reality, trying to make things better inside myself. Hiro-san must have seen me lose my senses when he stood up and next thing I knew I was being shaken, "Ryuuichi-san, don't go losing your head... got it? I need you to get it through to yourself, that that's exactly what you wanted to do" he said with the cigerette in his mouth and his hands on either side of my shoulders still shaking me a little. I looked down to see Kuma-chan on the ground... he must of fallen off when Hiro-san shook me.  
  
I looked at Kuma-chan in the face as I picked him back up again, and brushed off the dirt lightly, 'Am I trying to make things worse Kuma-chan?' I asked him mentally, smirking a little, 'Am I really that bad, that even I don't know about the not so pika pika things I'm trying to do to others?' Kuma-chan didn't answer me... it seemed like he was thinking to himself as well, trying to think of something smart and wise to say to encourage me. Nothing could do that now. Not that I now accepted my mean reason for real. I looked back at Hiro-san as I was getting a little light-headed, "H-hiro-san" I sighed quietly, as my breathing quickened and I began to lose all feeling and hearing, and soon began to pass out at his feet.  
  
"RYuu-san? RYUUICHI-SAN!?" was the last thing I heard as my head hit the ground, my hearing dulling slowly into nothing... and I fell into a deep painful sleep.  
  
Sleeping sure did take alot of my time lately... alot of my life... alot of my mean, not so pika pika life.  
  
**TO WAKE UP HURTING**  
  
My eyes fluttered open, and I was in a bed... with cold feet and a killer headache.  
  
"H..hiro-san?" I asked, grabbing my head. It was dead silence where I was... I couldn't even hear the ringing that usually sounded, even in the most quietest of quiets. I sat up slowly, clenching my hair in my fists, trying to stop this incredible headach. I squeezed my eyes shut hopping that would help some.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuuichi?" came a voice from somewhere, but my eyes became unfocused and everything was fuzzy for a moment as I rubbed them and tried to clear my vision. I sputtered, "Whu-?" was all that escaped my throat as my throat hurt as well. A tall man wearing nice dress pants and a collored white dress shirt walked up next to me, "Sakuma-san? How are you feeling?" he asked. I finally could see straight and I looked up into the face of someone I didn't know at all, "huh? W-who are you?" I asked, then looked around, "Where am I?" I asked again, even more confused than I've ever been. I mean, I have woken up in the oddest places, even in a hospital once, but this wasn't a hospital... or at least it didn't look that way to me. I didn't like hospitals, but I know them very well...  
  
"Sakuma-san? You don't know who I am? How can you not remember me, you dummy?!" the man walked away a moment then a few more lights turned on. I winced at the brightness.  
  
"Sorry man, but I took a guess that you couldn't see me that well. I didn't turn them earlier on cause I knew that you couldn't stand it with the headach that you've got" the man said apologetically.  
  
I hung my legs over the side of the bed I had been sleeping in, then looked about some, adjusting my eyes to the bright lights. Then I looked over at the man, "K-san?" He slumped then sighed, "Jeez, took you long enough you big dummy!!"   
  
I tried to smile but it even hurt to do that, and it seemed obvious to K-san that it was. He walked back over to the light switches and turned them off, darkening the room a little more like before. HE smiled then walked back over with his hands in his pockets, then gave a 'remembered' expression and walked back over to the door, walking out.   
  
I sat there and scratched my head, 'What the heck is going on? Why am I here, na no da? Why did I pass out?' I asked myself.   
  
K-san, walked back in with Kumagoro in hand, I laughed in glee and snatched him from K-san, "Kuma-chan!!" I giggled. He just moaned... I guees that he fell asleep out of boredom. I looked up at K-san, "Thanks... but uh... how did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Simple" K-san began, "I brought you here" he stated. I looked around, "Obviously, but why? Do you know why I passed out? Is there something wrong with me, na no da? Am I sick?" I asked quickly. He put his hands over my mouth, "Jeez, slow down Ryuuichi" he stated with a chuckle then he began answering each question, "because I felt like it... no there is nothing wrong with you, and you are already sick, but not in the way you are thinking... and you passed out because I shot you with a tranquilizer gun" He finished, grinning from ear to ear. I stopped moving for a moment, "You... shot me?" I asked, trying to understand this.  
  
He nodded his head, "Yes, which was truly amazing since it seems you didn't feel it! Most people feel it" he stated putting his hands in his pocket. I quirked a brow, "and you've shot how many people already?" he put his hands in front of him like he was protecting himself, "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we get you back in the studio" I stood up, ignoring my punding headache at that moment, "So... that's what all THIS was about" I stated, backing up against the wall.  
  
I shook my head, "Where's Shuu-kun? Do you know where he went?" I asked, staring at the ground. K-san walked closer to me and grabbed my face to look at him, my face smushed in his fingers I glared at him, "He's already back" he stated. I grunted them pushed his hands off of me then stormed out, forgetting Kumagoro again, but not noticing at the moment.  
  
K-san looked at the ground where Kumagoro laid, "Ryuuichi... why do you insist? Touma's not the bad guy, neither am I or anyone else"  
  
"Yo, Ryuuichi-san? Where are you going?" asked Hiro sitting on a chair reading a magazine and watching Ryuu stare at him for a moment, "You conniving back stabbing bitch" I growled then left for real.  
  
"'conniving back stabbing bitch?' What did I do?" he finished, asking himself, then shrugging and going back to reading his magazine.  
  
**A RAINY EVENING**  
  
I suppose hours have gone by since getting knocked out by the tranquilizer, because once I looked up, despite the grayish black clouds rolling in, the sky was an orangish color. I walked down the street, still dizzy and still having a bad headache, nearly tripping over myself a couple times. The drug that was in the tranquilizer was strong, and wearing off VERY slowly. My legs felt like jell-o and I still couldn't clentch a tight fist.   
  
I looked behind me, to see that I had been in K-san's small house. It wasn't big, but it was a nice average size. I snuffed then turned back around to trip over myself. Sniffing, I got back up and dusted myself off, looking up at the sky again to see the dark clouds rolling in over the city. I felt a few rain drops sting my arm and cheek. Flinching I looked around half dazed ro find a shop that was still open. I stumbled, but successfully ran over to it. I rubbed my hands together, feeling a bit chilly, then rubbed it over my face to wake myself up some more... not really doing much. I still felt numb; my mind was still numb.  
  
"AH! Look! It's Sakuma Ryuuichi!" someone excitedly giggled to someone else, behind me, "See, it's good to get stuck in the rain sometimes!!" I turned around lazily to see two girls hugging each other tightly, "AH! He's looking at us!" cried one of the girls. I tried to give what I thought was a grin to my foriegn numb face.   
  
"Sakuma-san.. c-can we h-h-have your aut-t-t-tograph!?" asked the shorter girl holding out a paper and looking around for a pen, finally snatching one from the counter of the shop. I took the paper, and walked over to the counter setting it down, and hunching over staring at the paper intently, "Who's this to?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at them. They giggled again, "My brother Kiyu, and me Shuchu... oh oh and a seperate one for my friend here, Kiki" she finished, adding another giggle. I grunted tiredly then began writing sloppy letters stating, "To my pika pika friends Kyo and Shuuichi, luv luv sakuma Ryuuichi; may bunnies bring you babies" then made a seperate one stating, "to my pretty patty kikyo, luv luv sakuma ryuuichi... i've been tranquilized sorry for the bad writing!" then laughing I handed them there autographs then sat on the floor leaning against the counter. They giggled happily then looking at the missnamed autographs, eyed me for a moment, whispered something then walked to the other side of the store. I sighed, finally comfortable and nearly fell asleep.  
  
"Guh... still too drugged. I feel like I've been drugged more than once, what's with this?" I laughed loudly, nearly maniacly, then I sighed again. The girls moved farther away. The bell for the shop door dinged. I looked up to see none other than Shuuichi-kun. My eyes widened, and I tried to get up but my legs went to sleep and I just fell back down again, I chuckled feeling so loserish. The girls began talking and walked up to him and asked him for his autograph, he put his hands up towards them, "I'm sorry girls, but not right now" he stated, looking at me.  
  
'Don't look at me like that Shuu-kun... you're making me feel pathetic' I stated to myself. He sighed, then walked closer to me then helped me up and slung one of my arms over his shoulder and smiled at the girls, then nearly carried me out.  
  
_to be continued...  
_  
  
  
Note:  
  
I think I have an idea of where this is going to lead... I'm still not sure yet. But hey this is getting a good story line, ne? my best yet!!! well, I better get to work on the next chapter. in the next one, we should be meeting some other characters, and also figuring out why shuuichi went back, and what happened to Yuki since the next chapter should mostly be about shuuichi now. we will also find out if Shuuichi knows about the kiss. Well, maybe not... we'll see... don't worry, you'll see.. mwuahahahahha!!!  
  
Thanks:  
  
_darksaphire_- yesh you could pair alot of different matches in Gravitation and they would all be very tashty, but hey we'll see what happens. even if you were to ask me what happens next... I truly couldn't tell you even if i decided to, since even I don't know what's going to be happening next!! Well, i'm glad to hear that you're liking it, hope to recieve more reviews from you! KEEP READING!!!  
  
**see ya next chapter!!!**


	7. Can't get over

**Note:  
As time goes by,  
we sit and wait,  
for our author,  
to make the 8th!!  
  
Well, we're now on the seventh chapter, maybe I can make it to eight maybe even nine or ten!!! let's hope that it doesn't last THAT long, but of course there may be those of you that might not mind and enjoy reading, and never want this story to end!!! you freaks!!! Anywho, in this chapter, we finally get alot of questions answered, hopefully... even I can't wait to have some questions answered!!! Where is Shuuichi taking Ryuuichi, and where has he been? How did Touma get him to come back?  
Why did he go back? Why is Ryuuichi acting like he's been drugged more than once? Did K-san hit him with another smaller dose just as he was about to wake up, so that he just acts numb and stuff, so that the pain is dulled? Why would Ryuuichi need pain duller? Keep reading and find out!! (wow I over-acted...). This story is mine, these characters are not, but belong instead to Maki Murikami... may the author live forever and make more beautiful things!!! ENJOY!!!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
Shuuichi-kun helped me into a clean taxi and we began driving off. Well not really, we were both in the back, but Shuu-kun did tell the driver to drive us somewhere... I didn't hear what he said, I wasn't really paying attention. I mumbled incoherent things though... even I couldn't understand myself. Then I blabbed on, sobbing in between breathes.  
  
"Ryuuichi-kun?! What is wrong with you?" Shuu-kun asked me, leaning over trying to shake me. I just wanted to hold him close to me and have him all for myself... forever and ever. For that moment that's exactly what I did, I reached up and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him close, "I was so scared" I finally clearly said. Shuu-kun pulled back, my arms still around him though, "Why were you scared?" I held even tighter, yet I knew not to choke him, "I thought you left me forever, and you hated me, na no da" I childishly stated... things seemed so much more simpler at this very moment... I thought that everything would be alright, and that we could go back to the room and hang out and watch movies, or go to a waterpark and eat icecream and just be pika pika. That everything was back to where it was.  
  
"What makes you think that I hated you?" Shuu-kun asked with a small laugh. Then without thinking I blurted it out, "Because I kissed you!" Shuuichi-kun just stared at me in disbeleif, his eyes widening as it sunk it. He chuckled to hide his discomfort, "When?" I then knew what I had said, and began sobbing again, "When you were... asleep. The same night after Touma-san came over looking for us" I explained. He patted my shoulder then pushed away and sat straight against his seat. I stopped sobbing, but my eyes were blurry with tears that burned my dry eyes... as odd as that sounds, that's what it felt like.   
  
"So what I thought was a dream about Yuki... was really... you?" he asked trying to understand things. I nodded slowly, looking at the chair in front of me; Where the driver was clearly ignoring our commotion and driving to the asked destination. I sat slightly leaned over, with my hands in my lap, keeping my hands to myself. Shuu-kun sat still, in the same fashion. My tears dripped everywhere, all over my face and on my arms directly beneath them. I sniffled, trying to stop crying, but I was always told not to hold back what you feel... but what I feel at this moment was: pain. I didn't want to express that in anyway. I felt that Shuu-kun knew what I meant by the kiss, and he doesn't feel anything, he just doesn't want to hurt me by saying so. For a short second I went into a nervous fit of laughter, and Shuuichi-kun looked over at me.  
  
"Ryuu-?" he stopped in mid thought, and I laughed even more, "This whole thing is funny to me... even though it hurts like fucking hell" Shuu-kun lowered his head, now knowing that I knew his feelings. I patted his back, "I just thought how in the   
  
beginning I thought I was trying to help you from the world... then I thought it was because I didn't want you to be hurt by Eiri Yuki-san!" I had another fit of laughter, "then Hiroshi nearly slapped the truth in my face, and I soon after knew my true intentions! I WAS a greedy bastard... I just didn't want to think so. Would you call yourself a greedy bastard if you thought that you were doing the right thing?" I asked Shuu-kun, but not expencting an answer.  
  
"But when I finally understood... and then I learned how you really felt. In the beginning I wanted to help you, so that you felt no pain. Even when I found out what I was really feeling in the end, I still didn't want you to hurt ever... and here I am. I'm the one that ends up in pain" I ended with a chuckle, and another sob. Then I look out the window for a moment and recognize where I am, "You can let me out here, na no da" I tell the driver. He stops after slowing by the side of the road. Shuuichi-kun doesn't say anything, though I can tell he wants to say something. All that he can say is, "Ryuuichi-kun, where are you going to go? Touma-san just-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gone for good" I stated, wiping away my tears slowly, with my sleeves. The taxi finally stoped all together, and I opened the door. Shuuichi-kun must have finally gathered courage because out came his proclomation, "Ryuuichi kun, I don't love you. I love Yuki" I turned towards him just as I got out of the taxi... still very dizzy and lazy feeling, but my thoughts seemed a little more straight and clear at that one moment. I just smiled fainlty, still feeling a little pain when he said that.  
  
"I know" I stated, holding back a fit of tears, "just don't forget that I love you" I finished, turning around and half stumbling half walking, off. I heard a door close, and I closed my eyes for a brief moment, but continued lazily walking.  
  
"Ryuuichi-kun?" came that same familiar voice again. I turned back around to see Shuuichi, huffing and puffing a little from quickly running from the now waiting taxi. I tried to block that feeling that hurt me so much, but then he walked closer leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me for a slight moment. I softened a little, then he backed away giving me a sorrowful expression, "I'm really sorry" he stated, then walked back over to the taxi. I sighed for a moment, then watched his taxi drive off. I knew that he didn't want to see me hurt, and he thinks that it's his fault. I continued walking on, until I found the door to my roomy, comfy looking flat. I walked up the steps and got my keys from my pocket, then put the right key in. Then I stopped moving. I leaned against the door, and broke out in silent sobbing, falling against the door.   
  
I held myself tight... I couldn't fall asleep or pass out here or anything, so I stood up, pushing against the door, then opened the door finally and stumbled inside, slamming it shut. I could use that as a metaphor or something... slamming shut my feelings for Shuuichi. I had to, or I would end up lost, hurt and broken. I walked into my living room and saw Kumagoro sitting on my couch. I grinning a litte, "Thanks K-san" I stated, to nobody, then walked over, picked up Kuma-chan and collapsed with a grunt on the couch.  
  
"At least I still have you Kuma-chan, na no da" I stated, trying to forget everything that happened just then, "We'll always be best pink, pika pika kodahi's right?" getting a nod from him.   
  
Well at least there was a slight happy ending... the brave bunny was returned to it's hurting owner, whom the bunny then healed with it's magical pika pika powers. I shook my head with a little laugh.  
  
The thing I learned I don't want to be, is pika pika. Only fake people are pika pika... and I'm not fake.   
  
I'm as real as anything else.   
  
**AS TIME WENT BY**  
  
Days, weeks, months went by... our contracts became worth even more than they were before. Songs turned out as gold, everyone had their laughs, and everyone had their hard serious days were we all had to make some sort of dead-line. Yet there was still a solid, blank, void out there in the work place, and even at home when some of us hung out. Everyone knew about what had happened, not the details... but enough. Knowing the things that everyone knew, nobody said a word. Something would be brought up about that day, or something close to it... and suddenly nobody talked at all. It's as if somebody big went somewhere and pressed the largest "mute" button known to man. It was a horrible silence, that even though noone talked, you still didn't need words to discuse what you wanted to say.  
  
If someone was talking about it when I wasn't around... as soon as I walked into the room, everything was serious and work work work, let's change topics. I would even TRY to bring it up sometimes, so I could get some things of my chest, yet nobody went along, So I just sat there very quietly after my pitiful attempt. Soon after a few tries, I stopped trying since, even trying reminded me in full blast, and I would almost burst into tears right then and there.  
  
So, as another set of days went by, we were having a regular day in the studio recording. We usually took turns recording since we always liked listening to each other. Even though NG had alot more than just one recording studio, it was just something we did. After the ordeal, we didn't do it anymore. Shuuichi-kun, Hiroshi-san, and Touma-san's little cousin... I can never remember his name, they would go into another room, actually the farthest from ours. It hurt me to keep what I thought inside... but I couldn't say anything or another ordeal might start. Or worse, Shuu-kun might actually sic Eiri Yuki-san on me. Since he's already murdered before, I didn't want ot be on his list.  
  
Perhaps it would be best that I stay away from him anyway. It would just make my feelings hurt me more. I want to STOP feeling this. I've wanted to stop since I realized what I fealt!!  
  
"Ryuuichi-san are you ready to start?" I heard Touma-san ask me from over in his keyboard area, covered in wires and what-not. I grinned then nodded, "Yea" is all I answered, then leaned over to reach my big microphone, holding the earphones over my ears tightly and comfortably. Then the music started up again. Then on went the rehearsal.  
  
We stopped only a few times with a few suggestions from Touma-san, or Noriko-chan, mostly for me.  
  
"Perhaps you could make that note have more verbrato when you hit it?" Noriko-chan would normally ask.  
  
"Ryuu-chan, please stay awake with that phrase, you're making it sound lazy" came Touma-san's command.  
  
I just nodded and did as they asked, as we went on with our rehearsal. Unlike Shuuichi-kun, I have a more professional outlook when it comes to singing, and a more fun outlook. You should never bring personal issues into a rehearsal or recording... never. Singing is to release your soul, to calm your spirit, and to have more fun than imagining yourself as a bird flying through the air freely. It's my relief from the pain of my unrequited love. Though I know it was wrong,  
  
I still can't get it out of my head. So I just keep singing, keep dulling the pain.  
  
**A SMALL GET TOGETHER**  
  
Touma-san was throwing a little get together at Yuki's place unexpectidly, which enraged Yuki-san, yet Shuu-kun calmed him down, then Yuki-san actually decided to join... oddly enough. Everyone was allowed to come, Hiro-san, Noriko-chan, Touma-san's cousin, K-san, Sokano-san, Kuma-chan and myself. Touma-san's wife didn't want to come (also Yuki's sister), for the main fact that she thought that get togethers like these weren't for her.  
  
Everyone almost made it all at the same time, and the party went underway pretty quickly. It had been a few days since I've actually laid eyes on Shuu-kun, so things felt a little ackward. Even though it had been months since the incident, things have not exactly changed for the better.  
  
"Hey there Ryuu-kun! Long time no see!" chimmed Shuu-kun's voice, I looked at him and grinned faintly, not acting like my usual self, but Kuma-chan WAS on my head, so everything seemed fine. I stood there oddly enough, then decided to try an act like I usually did, so I grinned idioticly and hopped over to a small table with some snacks and stuff on it, and began scarfing food.  
  
"Hey idiot! Stop eating all the food!" growled Yuki-san, now standing in front of me, across from the table. I stood up straight and stared at him my mouth still full, as I chewed slowly. A few people noticed me staring at him and turned to watch. Soon, even the people that didn't know about what happened turned to look and see what was happening. Shuu-kun was watching more intently then the others. I looked over at him, then back at Yuki-san, pretended my hand was a gun, then mouthed the word, "bang" after pretending I shot it at him. Then I took another handlfull of chips and walked away from him.  
  
I'm not sure if he knew anything, but all I heard was a grunt and he ended up walking away. I continued munching as I found a spot on the couch. Touma-san sat down next to me and whispered, "What was that all about?" I looked over at him quickly, then growled quietly, "None of your damn business"  
  
He knew about what happened, he was one of the few that ruined it all. Though I shouldn't blame him, I shouldn't have started the whole thing in the first place... he was just trying to set things right because he knew that I wouldn't have made things right. I sighed, I hated being here. This wasn't for me. I wasn't all the way better yet. So why am I here? I looked at Kuma-chan, 'What do you think?' I thought to him. He just went on munching on the chip I gave him, 'Yea, thanks for nothing my pink pika pika kodachi' I angrily stated.  
  
"Ryuuichi-san, please don't be angry with me, it's also been a few months. Are you still upset?" he quietly asked. I stood up then left right then and there, this time remembering Kuma-chan. I began walking down the sidewalk in the direction of a bar or something. Even though my doctor told me I shouldn't drink, that it has a negative affect on my medication, I could care less right then. I'm sure he would do the same thing, if somehing like this happened to him. I continued thinking about wether or not my doctor would do any of the things I did. When I heard panting and a hand grab me, I jerked my shoulder away and kept walking.  
  
"Ryuuichi-kun!" shouted the one person I REALLY didn't want to see right then. So I ignored him.  
  
"I know you heard me... fine if that wasn't loud enough then how about this?" he asked, taking a deep breathe,   
  
"RYUUUUUUUUICHIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!????????" I flinched, and whipped around getting in his face, "What do you want with me Shuuichi?" I spat (not literally). His eyes turned two sizes larger than they had been. He didn't say anything for a second.  
  
"Well? You've got my attention, what do you want?" I asked angrily. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment then asked,"Why are you so angry at me and everyone else? I know that you're probably hurt by what happened," he looked around for a moment, then continued on, "but it's been a while... and you even told me that you understood!" He began shouting, getting angry himself. I threw my arms in the air, "Don't call me a liar just because I get a little fucking pissed from time to time!!!" I cursed. He scoffed for a moment, "'a little'? A little, is something like once in a while Ryuu-kun, you get mad at everyone more often than Yuki-san does, and that's saying something!!" He exclaimed.  
  
I stood there a moment, then turned around and kept walking towards the nearest bar I saw, "Don't walk away from me! I want to understand why the hell you're getting so mad at everyone for!!" he shouted chasing after me.  
  
I was getting a bit annoyed now, so I flipped around and got in his face again, "I get mad quickly and easily whenever I think of you, because if I don't I will hurt so badly I'd want to kill myself. So the only way that I can get over you is to stay mad at you!!" I shouted back at him. He stood there quietly, I grunted then turned around and kept walking, "So just stay away from me, so I can get over you" I stopped walking for a moment, "better yet, do something that will make me hate you more! That would be a way to help me" Then I kept walking. In all these weeks of finally finding a way to be alright, I hurt so badly I burst into tears again, but I kept walking. I lowered my head a little but tried to see my goal, the bar.  
  
"Ryuu-" softly came Shuu-kun's voice. I gasped and let out a sob, then fell to the ground again, letting go of Kuma-chan. I heard a different gasp, and Shuu-kun ran over to me, "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding very concerned. I pushed him away from me, but he insisted on holding me, "I'm fine... just... get away from me" I stuttered in between sobs as he hugged me  
tightly.  
  
_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
_

I never went to the bar. After that, Shuuichi-kun took me home, and I fell right to sleep. He stayed there with me, holding Kuma-chan. He went to sleep with me. I dozed right to sleep feeling his warm body next to mine. Having him for myself was very selfish. As long as he was happy, that's all I really NEEDED. I'd get over this pain.  
  
I knew I couldn't have him as a lover or more, but I could have him as a kodachi... my pink pika pika kodachi.  
  
And as my pink pika pika kodachi, he would brighten the not so pika pika Yuki-san. Making things even more bright and beautiful. As long as I felt this for him and knew that that's how I felt, I would be fine. Nothing more than a friend.  
  
A friend? or a pika pika friend?  
  
Pika pika is fake, and Shuuichi isn't fake either... he's as real as I am.

So he's a friend.  
  
**THE END  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
**Note:  
**  
OH MY GAWSH!!! That was so sad, I actually wanted to cry when I was writing the ending. I like making happy endings, yet I like to make things seem real, and things like happy endings aren't always the realistic thing that happens. Well, I'm sorry for the un-pika pika ending, but that's just the way the world works. Things can't always go your way. I'm going to make one more chapter-like entry, but it's going to be more like an interview with the characters and what they thought, where they were when certain things happened and shtuff.. though it's going to be more like a humor thing, since I think that some people that read may enjoy a little 'relief from the pain'. SOB anywho, i hope you enjoy any other story I make.  
And I will gladly start another. Anyone with thoughts or ideas or maybe even dares, maybe suggestions as to what else I could do, then I'll gladly hear about it. BRING IT ON!!! ::wipes eyes:: i'm still kinda teary!!! well, thanks everyone, it's been lots of fun... poor poor ryuuichi... he didn't have to be the one to hurt either... he's my favorite. sigh

It also looks like there's not going to be an 8th chapter, but hey!! things went well, don't you think?  
  
**Thanks:  
**  
_darksaphire_- yesh, you were the only one to recieve a thanks... at this second you are the only person to recieve one again. I didn't say anything about you needing a reality check or anything... I just said I was glad you like my story... well, i still hope you keep reviewing even if it's flamming or wateva... PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA!!!! LUV LUV for all!!!  
  
**OFF TOPIC:   
**  
I stated this "off topic" thing in my scream story, and so i think i'll start it in here as well!!! it's alot more fun to keep things messed up, but it also really helps to keep things organized... in the off topic i can talk about wateva, and I can keep the thanks as being what they are and keeping the notes on track with the story instead of my personal life or wateva... Lot's of fun!! GEEEEEEEEE!!!  
This coming convention that i'm going to, I'm going as Eiri Yuki!!! The last and my first convention that I went to, I was Sakuma Ryuuichi, It's really easy to change too, since they both pretty much have the same haircut and all. I still have the Ryuu/Yuki hair cut... and I can't wait... as SOON as I get home from Turkey (in two days... 7/29/04 ---the day I leave) I'm going to a smaller con, a week later!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
**_see ya next chapter!!!_**


	8. INTERVIEW WITH THE GRAVITATORS

**Note:  
Well, as I promised before, this is the final post-type chapter of this story. It is an interview with myself and the characters, and what they were doing when certain things happened, and what they thought about certain things. well, nothing much to put in this note, other then the obvious "these characters are Maki Murakami, not mine" blah blah blah. Now, on wit da SHOW!!! (i really wanted to do this, because I never included what Yuki was doing and where he was, blah blah blah, i also wanted to have an 8th chapter for yopu all to read). ENJOY!!!!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**_Author_** Hello, hello. Welcome everyone to the 8th chapter of "Friend or pika pika?" We have many guests today, and they are here to share with us what they were doing and their thoughts as the chapters progressed. We have Shindou Shuuichi!  
  
**_Shuu_** Hey there!!  
  
**_Author_** We have Sakuma Ryuuichi!  
  
**_Ryuu_** YAHO YAHO!!! ::whispers:: don't forget Kuma-chan  
  
**_Author_** ::sighs:: we also have Kumagoro  
  
**_Ryuu_** YAY!  
  
**_Author_** we have Eiri yuki!!  
  
**_Yuki_** ......  
  
**_Author_** ::eyebrow quirk:: we have Seguchi Touma!!!  
  
**_Touma_** hello.  
  
**_Author_** we also have K-san!!!  
  
**_K_** hey baby  
  
**_Author_** sadly enough though, we do not have Noriko, Sokano, or Hiroshi. They are home sick after being shot repeatedly with tranquilizers.  
  
**_K_** heh heh heh  
  
**_Author_** Cough now tell me Shuuichi, what were your thoughts throughout this entire story?  
  
**_Shuu_** Well, I'm not sure. I was a bit confused, I mean I knew that Ryuu was smart and all, but I mean he acts goofy most of the time, so I had no clue what he was thinking. So I just went along with things.  
  
**_Author_** interesting... AH, one thing that I'm sure everyone was wondering throughout the entire story!! Yuki, please tell us what you were doing when Shuuichi tried to get a hold of you, and if you knew about what happened, or if you cared.  
  
**_Yuki_** tell you the truth, I was out at a bar, the music was so loud, I didn't hear my cell, and yes I did know about what happpened... but I could care less.  
  
**_Author_** Why were you at a bar?  
  
**_Yuki_** drinking, what else dumbass?  
  
**_Author_** eh heh, I meant, what reason did you go to a bar for? Were you depressed?  
  
**_Yuki_** hell no, I wasn't depressed... I was just thirsty.  
  
**_Author_** ah... I see.  
  
**_Ryuu_** I like drinking!!!  
  
**_K_** sit down and be quiet!! ::aims his 45mm at Ryuu's head::  
  
**_Ryuu_** YES SIR!!! ::sits still for a micro second then starts bouncing in place impatiently::  
  
**_Author_** Well, Touma. I'm sure there are people out there that like you alot.  
  
**_Touma_** I would guess. Though you made me look like a mean bastard in this story.  
  
**_Author_** Yes, I know. And I apologize to you and to all your adoring fans.  
  
**_Touma_** if you would call them that... I suppose we accept your apology.  
  
**_Yuki_** good thing I'm not an 'adoring fan' then.  
  
**_Shuu_** shush!!!  
  
**_Yuki_** ...   
  
**_Author_** um... eh heh. Now let's see. Ryuuichi, what were your thoughts throughout the entire story, since this story was told by you?  
  
**_Ryuu_** well, I had fun, yet near the end I wasn't very happy. Good thing I did end up getting over it, na no da!!  
  
**_Author_** Yes, that's very nice, please answer the question.  
  
**_Ryuu_** OH! Well, I was thinking how much fun it was!! I love telling stories, na no da! I still had fun near the end, even though it was really depressing. Not a very pika pika ending... but OH! accourding to your definition... it was plently pika pika... just not kodachi DACHI!!! WEEEEE!!  
  
**_Author_** 'Kodachi dachi'? WOW... that has a little ring to it... maybe I'll use that as a title to another story one day.  
  
**_Ryuu_** glad to of helped, na no da!!!  
  
**_Author_** evet, thanks. Now... Touma, what were you thinking, when Ryuuichi was having a so called 'stare-down' with Yuki during the small party?  
  
**_Touma_** well... I was thinking that he was mentally retarded...  
  
**_Author_** evet, but I mean, I'm being serious.  
  
**_Touma_** ah, well that changes everything now doesn't it? Well, being SERIOUS, I was thinking that Ryuu was going to start a cat fight or something, in mid chew and everything.  
  
**_Author_** ::nods head:: I see. Yuki, what did you think when he stared you down?  
  
**_Yuki_** I thought he was mentally retarded.  
  
**_Author_** No... ::Grunts:: seriously.  
  
**_Yuki_** I am being serious.  
  
**_Author_** oh. well then, how about you Shuuichi?  
  
**_Shuu_** I was worried about both of them, yet I was wondering what the heck Ryuu-kun was going to do. Even though I know Yuki could take care of himself, I still didn't want any bloodshed.  
  
**_Author_** do you think that it would have gone that far?   
  
**_Shuu_** oh yes, of course!  
  
**_Author_** and why do you think that?  
  
**_Shuu_** because I know Ryuu-kun enough to say that if yuki said something wrong... he would have gone nutz! and me knowing yuki more, yuki would've ended up killing him.  
  
**_Yuki_** now see here, just because I killed someone, doesn't me i'm going to kill anyone that makes me mad!!  
  
**_Shuu_** well you sure act like it!!  
  
**_Yuki_** OH grown up...  
  
**_Shuu_** I AM!!! I'm way past drinking age now!  
  
**_Yuki_** that's not what I mean..  
  
**_Author_** calm down you two... this is a review, not a couple's fighting game.  
  
**_Yuki_** .....  
  
**_Shuu_** what's that?  
  
**_Author_** a game about you two...  
  
**_Shuu_** ahhhh.. I see.   
  
**_Ryuu_** SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!!!  
  
**_Touma_** Ryuu, to you, everything sounds like fun.  
  
**_Ryuu_** nu uh!!!  
  
**_Touma_** "oh but Touma, kitties LIKE having there tummies scratched!! IT's FUN!" sound familiar?  
  
**_Ryuu_** well, just because I got dogs and cats mixed up doesn't mean, that it wasn't! We got some excercise! that was fun!!  
  
**_Touma_** OH yea... suuuuuuure.   
  
**_Author_** Ryuu, you... scratched a cat's belly?  
  
**_Ryuu_** yea! it was fun!!!  
  
**_Touma_** ::grunts::  
  
**_Yuki_** Ryuu, sometimes I worry about you... but yet again... I don't.  
  
**_Ryuu_** OH YUKI!!! I think someone needs a HUG!!!!  
  
**_Yuki_** hug me and I stab my cigerette in your eye...  
  
**_Ryuu_** YES SIR!!! ::goes in for a hug::  
  
**_Yuki_** RYUUICHI!!! ::gets up and moves::  
  
**_Ryuu_** come back here you waskaly wabbit!!! ::begins chasing Yuki::  
  
**_Yuki_** TOUMA!!! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS IDIOT!!!  
  
**_Touma_** ::sighs:: Sit down right NOW ryuuichi.  
  
**_Ryuu_** YES SIR!!! ::sits back down, right next to Touma, plopping Kuma-chan back on his head::  
  
**_Author_** well, unless anyone has any other thoughts or anything I would have to say that this interview it just about complete!!  
  
**_K_** you do realize that I barely said anything these past few discussions, do you not?  
  
**_Author_** actually I did notice, I ju-  
  
**_K_** ::aims his 45mm in Author's face, right between the eyes::  
  
**_Author_** I-I-I-I mean I didn't!!! I'm sorry! What did you want to say?!  
  
**_K_** ::grins:: I just wanted to give a shout out to-  
  
**_Author_** I'm sorry, but K-san, this isn't a thing where you give "shout-outs" or whatever.  
  
**_K_** ::pushes the gun closer into the forehead of the author::  
  
**_Author_** ::sweatdrops:: I mean, go right ahead... ::whimpers::  
  
**_K_** thank you. I would like to give a BIG shot out to all the young people out there!!! Stay in school, and make sure that you always have protection!!! ::gives a gleam of his gun::  
  
**_Yuki_** ::grunts:: what a lame way to be perverted...  
  
**_Author_** Thanks K-san, well I think that's all the time we have for our interview. I wish you all a nice life in all Gravitation story telling!! Have a safe trip home!!  
  
**_Ryuu_** ::whispers to Shuu:: what's "Gravitation"?  
  
**_Shuu_** ::shrugs::  
  
**_Author_** I believe a goodbye is in order!!!  
  
**_K_** see ya!  
  
**_Yuki_** yea whatever... bye  
  
**_Shuu_** bye bye!!  
  
**_Ryuu_** bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye!!!! don't forget Kuma-chan ::waves kumagoro's arm::  
  
**_Touma_** goodbye  
  
**_Author_** and with that, we leave! Ending the last chapter to "Friend or Pika pika?" !!!!!!  
  
**_Ryuu_** hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
**_Shuu_** It was fun having you all!!  
  
**_Yuki_** ...... ::begins looking for his cigerette case::  
  
**_Touma_** Hope we can be with you again.  
  
**_K_** ::begins shooting the ceiliing joyously with his gun:: YEEEEHAAAAAAW!!!  
  
**_Author_** goodday, night, evening... good whatever everyone!!!  
  
**_The gang_** ::waves::  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
**Note:  
**  
Well that's that... the actual end to the entire story... even if that was not actually part of the story, i hope alot of questions were answered. And I will gladly take dares or requests for another story!! BRING IT ON ONCE AGAIN!!! (doesn't HAVE to be Gravitation.. I know alot of anime's and manga's so try me)  
  
Thanks everyone!!  
  
**Thanks:  
**  
like I said... thanks EVERYONE!!!  
  
**OFF TOPIC:**   
  
I'm glad (in a way) to be leaving, i can't wait to get home!!! I miss my friends (especially my pink pika pika kodachi!!! Yosuke!!!) and I can't wait to go to the convention!!! once again I state this... I'm going as Eiri Yuki... at one point in time i would REALLY like to go as Cain and my P-PP KOdachi DACHI to go as Shido from Nightwalker... it would be hilarious... but another couple pairings I would REALLY like to do is:  
  
**ME**= Eiri Yuki  
**HER**= Shindou Shuuichi   
(_Gravitation_)  
  
**ME**= Rosiel  
**HER**= Katan  
(_Angel Sanctuary_)  
  
**ME**= Heero  
**HER**= Duo  
(_Gundam Wing_)  
(_or vice versa_)  
  
and many others i can't think of right now... but i'll type them in another off topic some other time...   
  
anywho, i'm really happy because my sister is giving me $50 when I leave... you know... for food and crap.. evet, i may get SOMETHING to eat, even though they are giving me ribs (which we had for dinner) that i can eat... because english eating and crap inside the airport is ridiculously expensive!!! BLOODY HELL!!! anywho... the date today is July 28, 2004 so this will be posted perhaps a little later than that... i'm not sure... I want this posted A.S.A.P so it may go up as soon as I'm done typing this... oh well, jolly good!!! I'm still happy that i'm coming home!!! YAY!  
  
and I'm happy that I'm finished with this friggen story, though I enjoyed writing it. I'll make more.. hopefully with not such an angsty ending next time.. Thanks for everything!!!

_see ya in other stories!!!_


End file.
